GAL'S RULE!
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Year 3011-Humanity's dying, forced to flee from the planet they called home,now their only hope lies on a group of young girls who are single-handedly warding off the danger that threatens their people. What awaits our young heroes?*LOVE TRIANGLES*
1. Darkness Awaits Us All!

Okay, I got this idea from SO many anime shows it's not even funny. I was going to do a crossover of Gall Force but, heck I didn't understand what that thing was about @_@ Too confusing. Sit down for this is going to be a LONG story. 

Disclaimer: I took some tiny tidbits from some anime shows that you might not even recognize being how insignificant they are. And I certainly don't own these Digimon characters.

This _is _going to be a **Mimato **and **Takari**. Though there might be a Junato/Mimato triangle. This might be a bit confusing for a while but you will start to understand it all…bit by bit…Okay, here we go!

--  

It was the year 3050 and Earth as we once knew it was—destroyed. A scientists' experiments and inventions that he planned to use to protect Earth had turned his whole concept upside-down for the android robots he had created turned and gained minds of their own. They were known as the Parasites. Savage, power-hungry these robots were and their number multiplied until there was much of them that they wanted more power and began destroying Earth…

"KA-RI!" A five-year-old girl with chestnut hair cried as she frantically searched through the mob of people to find her lost sister. The girl huddled closer to her parents who were also calling out their three year old daughter throughout the scattering and frightened people who were desperately pushing each other to get to the escaping ships and out of the planet they once called theirs as machines twice the size of man flew around the sky and shot lasers from their huge metal arms.

"Kari, please, where are you?!" Mr. Tachikawa yelled in tears yet his daughter was not in sight. His wife tugged on his shirt.

"We have to leave! The Parasites are closing in and there are barely any ships left to board!" she said.

"We can't leave Kari!" their older daughter yelled, Mimi.

On the other side of the corn field where people also ran towards the revving planes, was yet another grieving family in search of each other. A woman named Natsuko pushed her way through the people, screaming her family's name.

"Masaharu! Yamato! Takeru, where are you?!" she called as a soldier ran to her and pulled her arm.

"Miss, we have to clear out now!" he said.

"But my family—"

"They are probably safe, please you have to board the ship to safety before this planet is destroyed!!" and with that he pulled her forcefully into the ship with the rest of the humans. As the ship stumbled up and rather swiftly flew across the sky, avoiding the Parasites, the woman Natsuko wept and only prayed that her family are in another ship to safety and that they will somehow, someday, meet again…   

Not too far from where this woman's plane departed was the woods of ever so green trees. Somewhere deep in the forest a young girl, about in her three years of age was standing in front of an old ancient ruin built by human tribes too long ago—called the Mayans. She stood rather small compared to the structure and was smiling fondly at an old man at his great age, his dying age. He wore rather exotic and aliened robes and his long white beard and hair almost touched the shaking ground and his eyes were a deep, hollow white as he talked weakly to the girl.

"Don't be afraid anymore, my little one," the man said and patted her, she wiped her eyes but still wept. "Shh, you shall be united with your family soon, do not fret. Oh, all this has troubled and frightened your mind, I see…shh, stop crying now, it shall all be fine soon."

"M-m," she stuttered between the hysteric tears, "my momma, I want my momma—"

"You shall see her soon, my child, your eyes have seen too much…May the heavens take care of you, my friend," he whispered and stroked her brown hair that revealed a small scar that he had burned on her forehead, she softly giggled. "See how easy it is to be happy? Always have that smile on your face for it will wash away your sorrows. I know I have chosen well. Please carry on my wishes and with the power of your pure heart, you shall find and light the way to a bright future for us all…" and with that, he floated among the heavens.

"Mister?" the girl asked with tears welling up in her hazel eyes. She crept to his side and poked him. "Mister, are you a-awake?" she sniffed away her snot and began bursting into tears like she had before she met him, and watched as his body slowly fainted into the atmosphere.

"You!" someone cried. A man. A soldier, that without a word swept her in his arms and jogged away from the ruins and out to the plains with the rest of the final boarding ships where she was finally reunited with her family.

"Natsuko! Nat-su-ko!!!" Masaharu Ishida yelled loudly as he carried his youngest child in his arms while clutched the hand of his other. He called, "Natsuko, please!!"

"Daddy!" his oldest boy said. "What's going on? Why are those things up in the sky and killing people?" He was pointing and gazing curiously at the darkening skies and flying ships that were slightly being blown up by the soaring robots that shot off beams of great light. The boy looked down, "Daddy?"

Masaharu Ishida said no more as he collapsed to the ground resulted by the powerful blow he had received on his head. The young boy whimpered as huge shadows appeared before them, much like the ones he saw up in the sky and he cowered beside his father's body, quickly hugging his brothers' crying body as the last plane to leave Earth flew away, and the figures drew closer and closer…

"Mommy, please help us."

"MOM-EE!!" Kari Tachikawa cried furiously and struggled with all her strength out of her sisters' grasp while she too cried on Kari's shoulder. The plane soared high and managed to dodge every attack the Parasites had and was already making its way to the open galaxy.

Mimi and Kari Tachikawa watched with tearful eyes and grieving hearts as the vision of their mom and dad grew smaller and smaller, until they were specs of dust, until they were gone. Kari kept banging on the glass window with all her strength but they both knew that they would never receive a hug from their parents again, hear those stories their mother would tell them before they go to bed, those piggy-back rides their dad would give them and touring them around their living room as their mom prepared dinner for the family. All of it, no more…

"Momma, Papa, Mimi we hafta go back!" Kari cried.

Mimi only hugged her tighter, "Kari, Kari no, we can't. We, we have to go somewhere else now and—" Kari looked up and Mimi was suddenly hurt to see how much her sister had been crying. This was all too hard and too much for her to bare at such a young age.

"Will…we will see them again, right, Mimi?" she asked.

Mimi felt a pang of coldness run up against her, she smiled, "Kari—I don't know, m-maybe, we will. But while they're gone, I'll be here, Kari—Kari!" she exclaimed as her sister fell against her lap; strings of sweat running down her forehead, her face as pale as the clouds, and her eyes deadly closed…

"Yo, Mimi!" called a purple-haired girl.

Sweet-sixteen Mimi Tachikawa snapped out of her daydream and looked up from her cockpit armchair, she placed a hand on her forehead scowling at how she had been daydreaming again, "Coming!" she said and hopped out of it and out of the spaceship.

A teaser ^____- Please don't flame me for this but it's kind of the prologue and I just want to know if it's worth finishing. There's some anime stuff mixed in here but it's all too small you prolly din notice? Now, this beginning is from some erm, thing but I won't say and if you do know **DO NOT** say it -_-; And keep it to yourself~! There WILL be more characters in this story like Sora, Jun, Miyako…etc. But that's in the next chapter. In order for you to see it, I need **_5_** reviews to do so!! o_o  


	2. Survival of the Fittest

Thanks for the reviews~! ^_^ I don't really have much to say so I'll get on with it and let you read…READ 'TIME OF OUR LIVES' BY ME! o_o  
  
--  
  
  
  
A girl with chestnut flowing hair and wearing a tight white jumpsuit sternly walked the halls of the intergalactic port of the QIII's 'MON' elite headquarters. One of the four headquarters placed at the heart of the four planets that were once called; Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. QIII was Mars.  
  
Ever since the massacre of 3053—fourteen years ago—ever since the attack of the dreaded droids feared as 'Parasites', what's left of the human race have survived vaguely and inhabited those four planets and made them their own while the Parasites claimed Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto theirs. Planet Earth was and will probably always, be left alone cause of its vastness nothingness. For fourteen years now, both clans have been in tacit battle and only now will it be proclaimed as of Darwin's theory; Survival of the fittest.  
  
Not much hope for these humans, eh? Their only shield against these Parasites is this elite fighting organization—much like the once FBIs—made up of thousands of men and women that have sworn to do everything it takes to protect the remains of their kind. The most priced, strongest, and skilled of all were the youngest—the ¼ of this whole organization lies on the hands of a group. A group of seven teenager girls, girls led by Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
"Gal Force, assemble yourselves at my office now…!" Mimi grunted at the annoying muffled voice that rang from the speaker up the ceiling. She sighed and turned the other way to the person's office.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa—combat leader and head of the Gal Force. A girl that is slowly leaving her sweet sixteen innocence though has already seemed to reach the adult world by how she acts most of the time.  
  
"Mimi, wait up!" a girl yelled. Mimi turned around to find her best friend, Sora Takenouchi—pilot and sub-leader to Mimi, not to mention the oldest of the force being her age of eighteen. Mimi noticed that Sora just got up from a long nap being that her suit wasn't so neatly put on.  
  
Their suits, from the bottom of the neck did the white suit start and showed a bit of their shoulder blades and cleavage where a badge was pinned not to far. Its sleeves were long and coiled around with navy lines and had a long slit cut open and extended from the shoulder to the cuff of its sleeves. A black belt armed with guns and such was strapped around their waists and from their only a bit more white fabric was shone before the long black boots that reached just below their knees. (Lookie picture link at bottom, it's from Gal Force)  
  
"Sleep much?" Mimi grinned playfully.  
  
Sora blushed, "I stayed up late studying, so sue me!" and both girls laughed and talked the whole way to the lieutenant's office. Both girls got along pretty well, much like sisters. Maybe because Sora was the first kid Mimi met the moment she came here fourteen years ago, and maybe because both their parents were gone.  
  
"Oiy vey, I think I'm having a major migraine," computer operator and genius, Miyako Inoue groaned grabbing her stomach and continued pacing around the lieutenant's office.  
  
"That's your stomach, not head," Know-it-all bookworm Ami Mitsuno remarked.  
  
"Well, my stomach happens to hurt too being that I haven't eaten," Miyako sighed with irritation as Mimi and Sora walked in with a girl that had medium black hair.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, Sora, Melfina," Ami and Miyako greeted cheerfully. Miyako sighed again, "Well, it seems like everyone's here except for a certain persons—"  
  
"Cool it, Inoue," a voice came from the doors. And stepped in Jun Motimiya, mechanic pilot and fighter pilot—not to mention a total snob, to everyone at least.  
  
"You're late," Mimi glared as the red-haired girl rudely nudged pass her and sat inappropriately on the chair in front of the lieutenant's desk. Mimi walked towards her and pushed her feet off the desk. "And what do you think you're doing? How impolite can you get?"  
  
"Hey!" Jun scowled. "Look, Miss Work-aholic, just because you didn't get to go on a date this weekend doesn't mean you have to bring it out on me." she smirked, Mimi fumed.  
  
"Well, like it's any of your pathetic business, I happen to enjoy my work unlike some slobs I know!" she said and pushed Jun's feet off the desk again.  
  
"Great," Sora sighed.  
  
Melfina cut in between the two, she spoke in a high but whispering voice, "C'mon guys, stop fighting all the time and be friend—"  
  
"Zip it!" both enraged girls snapped and Melfina shrank back to he seat, repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.  
  
Jun turned to Mimi with a slight smirk, "You dare call me a 'slob'?"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms and grinned, "Hey, you admitted it, not me."  
  
"Should we do something, stun gun 'em or something?" Miyako sat down beside the reading Ami who replied with a wave of a hand.  
  
Jun rolled up her crumpled sleeves and glared at Mimi, "Alright, let's see what you got Pr—" she and Mimi were both cut off when the doors slid open and came in a usually irritated lieutenant. She wore her auburn hair up so stiffly and her clothing was similar to the girls only hers was a bit different being her position. All the girls stood up and saluted as the woman sat down and stared at them with fiery red eyes.  
  
"Sit," like that, they all automatically sat themselves on the provided seats and zipped their mouths. The door opened once again and revealed another girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes like Mimi's.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had studies," she apologetically muttered and sat down beside Ami.  
  
"That's okay, Kari," the woman assured and smiled, she looked nicer like that. Jun grunted.  
  
"How come Baby here gets to be late all the time and you're fine with it?" she asked rudely. "When I'm late you always stick me with ship-polishing duty!"  
  
"Motimiya, I swear—" Mimi started but was cut off by Kari.  
  
"Mimi, it's fine," she softly said.  
  
"See, Baby likes it when people aren't so nice to her being that someone has been so hostile—" Jun exasperated.  
  
"Motimiya! Tachikawa! Sit down!" the woman yelled and sent the three sitting down and the others shrinking. "What am I going to do with you seven? You all are the reason of my insanity."  
  
"Sorry, Natsuko," they all muttered.  
  
"Now, what was I gonna say here," she asked herself and rubbed her forehead. "Oh, yes," she quickly turned a serious face on them. "I received a message from Kaijen on QIV reporting that they have spotted a few Parasite ships passing through their border line. We have no knowledge of what their purpose was there so I am sending you girls to just cruise around its outer borders for a while for any sign and report back immediately."  
  
"Parasites in our markers," Mimi said half to herself. "That's strange we haven't even heard a breathe out of them for a long time now…"  
  
"That's exactly why we're worried," Natsuko replied. "We are to believe that they actually might have a spy lurking among our territories in search of something."  
  
"Search of what?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but it must be important to them if they've been coming in and out of our planets in search of it," Natsuko said.  
  
"Alright then," Mimi announced all warrior-like and stood up. She took her gun out and turned to her group, "Well, girls, what are we waiting for, let's move!"  
  
  
  
"Hit me again," demanded a young wanderer as he sat gloomily in front of the bar table.  
  
"C'mon, man, you're making me work here!" joked the bartender as he handed him a small glass. "Hey, where's that half-pint?"  
  
"Oh, just wandering around outside," replied the man.  
  
"Takes up on your thirst of adventure, eh?" the bartender chuckled. "You boys sure surprise me…do you take up on your old man too? He sure must be some adventurous man to have such sons."  
  
The man twirled his glass around the table and stared at its light reflections, "Yeah, yeah he was."  
  
  
  
Liked it? o_o I know, twas short and all but I just wanted an intro to the characters. ^_^ But I highly suggest you do not get SO attached to them…really. Wanna know why? ^_^ Give me five reviews then! 


	3. Muddled Message

--**GALS RULE!**--

-~-

"Yee-haw!" Jun rejoiced as she and the rest of the girls hopped onto their cockpits, taking their places in their ship; Gennai.   (LoL)

"Engines in Sector A and D are now engaged," Melfina said as she typed on the computers surrounding her area. "Ready."

Sora adjusted her hands on the two joysticks on her sides, "Okay…hold on guys, my hands are still asleep and I might be a bit well, flimsy."

"Like that's not old news," snickered Jun at the back. Sora shot her a side glare.

"Cool it, girls," Mimi plainly ordered, taking her seat at the top-middle as troupe leader/combat pilot. Holographic screens popped into her view and Mimi began clicking and typing on them rather coolly then turning on a bunch of switches at her side. "Watchtower, Captain Tachikawa reporting for clearance."

*All clear, officer* replied the radio receiver. 

"Take it out, Sora," said Mimi as she laid back on her armchair and watched ahead at the full-view window, showing clearly the path they were to take out of the headquarters. 

Sora stirred with ease for she is a natural, Miyako constantly typing furiously on her computers, Melfina checking the ships' supplies and such, Kari and Jun checking up on all the weaponry and defense as so did Ami, while also scanning the areas for any unidentified crafts or objects.

The ship flew with simplicity and stillness for a long while, too long it made the officers aware. Mimi tapped in anticipation on her chair and kept her eyes straight forward while constantly glancing around her crew to check with what they were doing, mainly Kari. A smile crept onto Mimi's face as she saw the young girl working so hard in a position she dislikes so much, for Kari always thought to find good in everyone's heart and hated seeing anyone get hurt no matter how bad they were. Maybe that's why Mimi put Kari in this certain job, to toughen the girl up like she is. Mimi slowly let her eyes rest under her eyelids and let the voices ring over… 

_"Kari! Kari, where are you?!"_

_"Kari, please answer us!"_

_"We have to evacuate now, the droids are getting nearer to the grounds!!" _

_"But our daughter, we can't—"_

_"Mommy!"_

…

…

_"Princess, we have to leave now. You're going to take your sister with you and follow this man, he'll take you to safety."_

_"Momma, Papa, I don't wanna leave you!"_

_"Mommy and I, are just taking a vacation, princess. We'll all be together one day, just you wait."_

…

…

_"Mommy! Dad-dy!! Mimi, make the plane stop they're leaving Mommy and Daddy! Make them stop!"_

_"Kari, Kari we can't."_

_"Mimi, please, Mimi!!"_

"Mimi?"

"Huh?" Mimi bolted her head up and glanced to find Ami looking at her from her seat. "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

Ami raised a brow but continued, "Well, I've detected something a bit back there, a few leylines from when we left HQ. It didn't seem that important but now it seems like it's back and even well, bigger, if that's a suitable word to put it in." 

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. "Show me."

"Transmitting," a huge screen suddenly popped in view for everyone to check out. Typically it showed a huge red dot indicating their own ship and lines circling around it, a few other dots indicating hovering asteroids and such, and a huge green dot inching towards their ship. Mimi squinted her eyes as if they seem familiar.

"I wonder…" she muttered.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jun threw her arms. "It's probably a galactic liner just flying around."

"Following us?"

Jun stuck out her tongue at Sora, "Does it really matter? Let's just leave it alone and it'll leave us alone. Subject closed!"

Kari stood up and pointed at the green dot, "No, it can't just be a liner. I know I've seen that signal before in my studies but, I can't seem to point out what it is…It's more than a liner, I—ah!" she screamed as the ship suddenly got hit by something, somewhere, causing the Gennai to topple around a bit and tossing its passengers about. Kari being that she was standing up, fell all the way back and hit herself against the wall.

"Kari!" Mimi yelled ran to her as the ship stabled. She turned her head back to Ami, "What's going on, what was that?!"

Ami furiously typed on her computer, "I-I don't know—wait, it came from that!" she pointed to the green dot.

"Captain!" Miyako yelled from her computer. "It isn't a liner—they're Parasites!!" Mimi's, and everyone else's eyes widened at the horrifying word. They all turned to the screen and watched as the huge green dot was no more, for it began splitting apart into small green dots and started flying towards the red dot—them.

Mimi helped Kari up and then furiously turned to everyone, "Get to your stations, now!! Miyako, how many are there?" she asked.

Miyako furrowed her brows, "Hard to say…around fifty ships, I presume. Oh, this isn't good," she prayed.

"Who said it was," Jun started and then happily jumped into her cockpit and took hold of the joysticks beside her. "Alright, let's get ready for war!! Woohoo!!"

Mimi banged on the railing surrounding her ship, "Sora, try reversing back!"

"What?" Sora asked in confusion. "Why are we running away?"

"There's too many of them for us to handle," Mimi replied. "We had one mission here, to find out where and why the Parasites are here. We don't have enough weapons for all of them! We're turning back now."

"I think that came a little to late, Captain," Melfina spoke up. 

"They're just a few leylines away we won't make it, we have to fight!" Ami said.

Mimi stroked her head and glanced at Kari, who shot her a nervous glance back indicating she doesn't want to fight. Mimi's face tightened and she turned to Melfina, "Melfina," she calmly said. "How much weapons do we have? Enough to take some of them on or what?" she asked and avoided Kari's frightened face.

Melfina gave a rather triumphant grin, "Enough to get away, if that's what you're asking."

"Alright then," Jun exclaimed. "C'mon guys, let's give them the treatment for trespassing." Jun began triggering the Parasite ships that closed in and blasted two-by-two and three-by-threes off with ease and fun. Mimi doing the same from her seat while helping Melfina bring up the level power of their defenses, Ami and Miyako constantly watching their statuses and engaging the boosters up for Sora to make a quick getaway. Something caught Mimi's eye and she turned to Kari who was nervously sitting in her seat.

Kari looked up as if knowing who was watching her. Mimi spoke firm, "Kari get to your position and help."

Kari bit her lip, "But, Mimi they're—"

"Kari," Mimi said louder, "that wasn't a question." And she turned back and again was lost in the heart of the battle. Kari solemnly nodded and put her shaking hands on the triggers.

_-~-                                                                        (Kay-men)_

_"Excuse me, but have you any knowledge of the Kamen Maiden?" asked a boy of fourteen._

_"Kamen Maiden? My boy, that's pure myth are you sure you're not drunk?" replied a man who was suddenly pinned to the wall by a firm hand._

_The boy who owned that hand grip his neck tighter, "I believe my brother asked you an honest question."_

_"T-the," the man choked out, "ruined t-temple, at the region of the Crystal Lake. There's a man in the town near there, he might know!" he was suddenly let go, grasping for breathe as he watched the two boys, hair owned by the sun and eyes hidden beneath the sky, leave._

_-~-_

"Well, that was sure an adventure," Miyako yawned and checked her watch. "Wow, took us all day. I think I'm go head to the Bebop, guys wanna come with?" she asked.

"Why would you want to go to the bar this late?" asked innocent Melfina.

Jun nudged her arm, "Duh, it's Karaoke night. And, of course, our little miss Rock and Roll's going to end up completely drunk and then humiliate herself by moaning on the mike and gushing about the boys she had a crush on." Melfina began giggling, as so did the other girls as they walked down the halls and onto the pub.

"I think we all deserve a little fun tonight," Sora smiled and turned her head. "Kari, what's wrong?" Everyone stopped.

Kari frowned, "Do you know where my sister went?"

"Well obviously we're not gonna be seeing her a galaxy close to the Bebop!" Jun joked but cleared her throat at the angry looks. 

Sora sighed and smiled at the other girls, "You guys go ahead. Kari and I have to go fetch Mimi," she smiled back at Kari and both girls began walking the other direction to Natsuko's office.

Natsuko heaved a sigh as she ran her hand through her auburn hair causing it to fall down from its usual bun and to cascade down her back. A frown on her face she sat back down on her office chair and picked up a small photograph she kept hidden in her drawers. It was a picture of her family. Natsuko fought back the tears as she ran her finger around the faces of her sun-haired, ocean-eyed boys, wondering that if they were still alive how handsome both would look. One supposedly to be fourteen while the other seventeen. Natsuko finally broke down and wept silently as her eyes landed on the man these boys inherited their looks, their spirit, everything good about them were from this man whom she treasured with her life.

"Masaharu…" she whispered.

"Lieutenant Takaishi?" asked a voice from behind the doors. 

Natsuko quickly brushed the tears away only to leave her reddened eyes. She hid the picture away and fixed herself, "Come in, Captain Tachikawa."

Mimi stepped in but stopped. Natsuko blinked, "Well? Sit down."

"Oh, right," she did as she was told and then turned to face Natsuko. "Reporting about the Parasites, ma'am. It appears there's about a hundred of them hovering around our area. We found a troupe not to far from the QII regions, they are seeming to search for something. We managed to destroy about half of them but it seems like the remaining ones reported back to their leader."

"Very well, Captain," Natsuko pondered. "I shall talk to the senators and board about this. That is all, you may go…"

"Is something the matter, lieutenant?"

Stroking her chin, Natsuko looked up, "Huh, oh no. I'm—I just thought of something I need to look onto."

Nodding, Mimi saluted and stepped out, only to find Kari and Sora waiting for her. Sora had on a huge smile on her face and Kari stared at her sister with a sort of frightened look.

"What?" Mimi asked.

Sora crossed her arms, "The girls are already at the Bebop, c'mon what are you waiting for?"

"W-what?" Mimi asked as Sora grabbed her arm and began ushering her in some direction with Kari tagging along. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What part of 'let's have fun' don't you understand?" Sora grinned. "It's Karaoke night! And Miyako's about to make a total fool of herself though she does that almost everyday but it'll be something fun to watch now let's, go!!"

Mimi turned her head back, "But I don't—I can't, I have files to work on and—"

"Would you just shut up already?" cut in grinning Kari as they pushed her off on the way to the Bebop.

"…everybody's got some-thing, they had to leave be-hi-ee-ind!" Miyako snatched the mike from its stand and bent on the ground singing. "No regrets from yesterday—whoa-oh!"

All sorts of sounds were heard from the lessening crowd. The Bebop—mainly the place to be in the HQ, a hangout for the officers though mostly the teenager ones. Circular hovering tables and chairs, a bar counter, and a stage where Miyako was usually found. 

The girls of Gal Force sat around a table in front of the Karaoke stage and cringe every time Miyako reached a high note. Poor girls, Ami being so loyal and nice sat quietly in her seat with plugs hidden beneath her cerulean hair, Jun had half her body being supported by the table as she moaned with mental pain, Melfina always being the quiet and happy and goody-two-shoes sat daintily and listened as the pain rang in her ears. 

"There's no use looking back—I wonder IF!" Miyako shrieked. "How it could be now or might've been…"

"I can't stand this!" Jun whined and banged her head on the table. "M-m-make her, stop…!"

"I think it's nice that she's expressing herself," Melfina smiled. 

"Mel, you're hopeless," Jun muttered then picked her head up to a sneer. "Well, well, look who came out of her file cabinet to give us a visit!" she exclaimed as Mimi, Sora, and Kari made their way to the table and took their seats.

"Jun, go back to whatever coffin you crawled out of," Mimi retorted and then turned to Miyako. "Please tell me this is a nightmare."

"…I can't find ways to let yoouu, gooo! Whoa!!" 

Everyone quickly plugged their ears and lowered their heads when Miyako started another hysteric shriek, then stopped.

"I can't do this," Miyako gloomily said and put the mike to her side.

"Oh, no, she's reached the drama," Sora groaned and glanced around. "Is it just me or is it some big coincidence mostly all the guys Miyako's liked happen to be here?"

Jun grunted, "The idiot planned all this and now she's dragged us here too. I swear if she starts that whole tear-work I'll lunge at her and rip her vocals—"

"Chill," Mimi rubbed her head. "Let's just get it over with, Miyako…"

Miyako sniffed and looked to the somewhat audience, "I'm sorry, everyone, but I just can't go on with this charade. I know you all may think I'm some beautiful, happy singer but, I'm just living a lie…!" she exaggerated. "Oh, I feel so miserable. These songs, are dedicated to that," she bit her lip, "special guy—you know who you are."

"How could he, there's twenty special guys to her," someone said.

Miyako shot whoever it was a dirty look, "I love this guy with all my heart, ever though…he doesn't feel the same way. I—just wanted to say that I still love you!" she yelled all teary-eyed.

"Wow, it's like a soap opera…only in color," Ami remarked and stood up. "Oh-Kay, I think it's time we head back. I think everyone's had enough of our star here, anyone care to help?" she asked.

"Me," Jun replied firmly. "I wanna get a hit at her."

Kari and the rest of the girls went into hysteric giggles as Jun and Ami walked on stage and humiliatingly dragged Miyako off, who was yelling at the top of her lungs about those 'special guys' that she dedicated the songs to. This kept on going until they were out of the bar, where a small applause rang that the singer has left the building.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Melfina smiled as she stood by the door.

Sora waved her hand and pulled Mimi down to her seat, "No, we'll stay here for a while."

"Alright, night," Melfina waved and walked out.

_-~-_

_"So, we heading to the Crystal Lake now?"_

_"Yeah," replied the same boy who scared the old man. "I just have to make a stop and pick up something on the way."_

_"What is it? Please don't tell me we're stopping at that Gypsy Inn again!"_

_"Hn," the boy smirked. "We'll see."_

_-~-_

"C'mon, one more!" Sora cheered and handed Mimi another small glass.

Kari giggled, "We're not making you drunk, Mimi. It's pretty much like juice."

Mimi eyed her glass and sighed as she gulped it down. Smacking the glass on the table she let out a huge gasp of breathe, "Juice? Yeah right! Are you sure you're not poisoning me here?"

"You're breaking my heart, Captain," the bar tender joked. The three girls were now sitting by the bar counter. "So, what's going on with you Gal Force?"

Mimi stopped her glass in mid-air and stared into it. The three blinked and looked at her then at the cup, "Mimi?"

_What are they doing here in our territories…what's so important that they suddenly come sneaking in here? _Mimi asked the questions in her mind. _What if they're planning an invasion all over again, Natsuko was worried about something—or at least thinking about something I said. I wonder…_Mimi stood up. 

"I gotta go," she announced.

"What? You can't go, we brought you here to have fun," Sora said.

Mimi shook her head with a plain expression, "Fun is for people who can't do things on their own and separate themselves from what's really reality and create the word 'fun' and what they think it is, just to make themselves happy."

"That doesn't make sense," Kari titled her head.

Mimi put her guns into their sheaths, "Good, cause it doesn't need to. I gotta do something, don't stay out too late or you'll be late to work," she said and threw a coin at the bartender, "we gotta get up early tomorrow too. See ya." 

Watching Mimi walk off, Kari jumped off her seat and followed, "Be right back. Mimi, wait!" she called and finally got Mimi to stop along the empty hallway. Kari grabbed her arm back, "Mimi…what's up with you lately? Sora and I were just trying to have fun with you so we brought you out."

Not looking at her eyes, Mimi still carried a plain look, "Well, thanks but I'm afraid I have other stuff to do. Kari, life isn't all smiles and fun, everyone has their own jobs to fulfill and we can't spend every night hanging at the Bebop and getting drunk."

"Stop being so skeptical," Kari said pleadingly, "You were all happy just a while ago and, Mimi, you've been weird today—"

"And you've been ignorant," Mimi snapped and looked at her. "Grow up, Kari. The main reason I placed you at combat position was to toughen you up, to make you learn how it feels to kill a life, to be cold and harsh. I see that's one mission I've failed—"

"I'm just a mission to you now too?" Kari exclaimed.

"Well apparently you haven't exactly been what I expected of you to be," Mimi replied. "Take today, you deliberately ignored and disobeyed my command and could've gotten your crewmates injured or worse—killed. Oh don't give me water works, Kari," Mimi said sarcastically and avoided her face. "Let go, I have stuff to do. I expect you to be early tomorrow, as well as Sora."

Kari wiped her eyes and stared at Mimi walking down the hall and into their corridor rooms, before turning and going back to the Bebop. _I disappointed her again, _Kari thought, _everything I do seems to upset her. Mimi doesn't seem like Mimi at all anymore…_

_*knock, knock, knock!!* _

"Mnf," grumbled Sora and tossed around her bed in hers and Mimis' bed quarters.

_*knock, knock, knock!!*_

"Ugh, isn't anyone gonna get that?" scowled Mimi from her bunk and buried her head underneath her pillow. "Arrgh!" 

_*knock, knock, thud!*_

"Fine!" Mimi grumpily said. Taking her robe, she marched tiredly down the stairs of their room, down to their quarters' living room and to the door which she slightly opened. "Can I *yawn* help you?"

A man in uniform stood by the open door and saluted, "Captain Tachikawa? Lieutenant Takaishi requests for you to assemble your troupe and report to her office quarters. I suggest you to pick up your pace for it is very urge—" Slam! the door was suddenly slammed in front of his face. "Er, Captain?"

Moaning, yawning, stretching, the seven members of Gal Force finally made it to Natsuko's office and were droopily sitting around each other. Natsuko marched in with a serious and tired expression on her face and sat down on her desk.

"Gal Force," she started then caught sight of the half-sleeping girls. "_Girls!_"

"Huh—" they all startled and bonked their heads together and such. "Ow! What?" they whined.

"Would you please assemble yourselves," Natsuko said firmly, and after a while they did and things settled down. "Now, as you probably noticed I look very exhausted—that's because I've stayed up the whole night researching about the history of Parasites, which…I'm sure we've all experienced."

This silenced the group and Natsuko continued, "Right. I've scheduled a council meeting of this matter, the Parasites are here for a very important reason and I think I finally know what it is—the Digi-Com." 

"The Digi—"

"Digi-Com. A treasured device located here in HQ. It's only one of the few tools that our race depend on and treasure gravely," Natsuko explained. "It's somewhat like a mini-satellite that picks up signals of practically anything—from a planet to a single cell tissue."

"Why do we depend on it?"

"Well, in lame terms—It's the tool we used to gain knowledge about something and know if it's an alien or shape-shifter," replied Natsuko. "Its mainly used to find sources of life, living cells around the galaxy. I don't exactly know why they would want this but my assumption is, they are trying to search for the Crippled Star…"

"The Crippled Star?" asked Melfina. "What is that?"

"I think I've heard of the Crippled Star before," cut in Miyako. "I know I've heard of it somewhere but I just can't…"

Mimi looked from Miyako to Natsuko, "I don't understand, why in our territory is this Crippled Star be search for? Why is it so important for them to find? Shouldn't we consult the whole board about this, tell everyone of the danger?"

Slightly fanning the girl to sit down, Natsuko sighed, "One question at a time…It's late, I think you girls should go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us," the girls moaned not being able to find out more to the knowledge they had gained. "Don't pout on me here. You girls are the top agents of this embassy and we cannot afford to lose you or your concentration. I have talked to the Supreme Court and they are holding a meeting tomorrow to discuss this matter but, you girls have already been officially assigned to take on whatever mission the council decides on. Captain."

Mimi quickly stood up straight and put her hand across her forehead, both Captain and Lieutenant exchanged stern looks for a while. 

"Is that clear, Captain?" Natsuko asked and stood up all-serious like now.

Mimi kept her eyes straight and replied firmly, "Yes, ma'am. I shall assemble my troupe early tomorrow to present ourselves to the conference and perform whatever task the council has put on upon us."

Natsuko nodded and smiled, "You all may go back to your quarters now."

Mimi nodded and silently walked out with the rest of the Gal Force at her back, each officer running the thoughts of the knowledge they had just gained through their already racing minds as they all marched back to their bedrooms, knowing that they soon would have to wake up for probably the most important mission of their lives.

-~-

Oh-Kay…did that make sense? Hn. Please review and I'll post Chapter 4 soon! ^_^


End file.
